


Casual Affair

by Fuhlair



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: "Welcome to Atmosphere, what's your name?"Brian had just moved to L.A. for his job but never expected to meet a male stripper with big blue eyes and stockings(Based on the song Casual Affair by P!ATD)





	1. Chapter 1

I sat the last box down on the floor of my new home. I hadn't moved since I moved out of my parents house when I turned 19, but at least then I had help. Out here in Los Angeles, I was all alone and had to do all of this myself. 

I verbally groan and look over to the rest of the boxes that littered the room that was supposed to be the living room. It didn't look much like one, it looked more like a really expensive storage unit. 

I promised myself I'd get at least ten boxes done in my first day here, and I technically had already tackled 2, which consisted of my pillows and bed dressings, which went onto my mattress once the movers plopped it in the master bedroom. I tell myself I only had 8 more to go as I sit myself down on the lonely mattress, looking around at the bare room before falling right asleep due to my severe jet lag. 

I wake up the next morning, technically at least. It was 3 AM and I was wide awake and very hungry. My immediate thought went to ordering myself some grub, but then I realized that is 3 in the morning and all of the chefs that make greasy pizzas and fries are asleep in their beds, a few of them maybe drunk at a bar somewhere. I didn't have any food to eat here, just the crumbs in my backpack I'd took on the plane, which I tightly doubt would fill me up much. 

I spend some more time thinking, going online to see what was open at these hours, listening to my own stomach growl and grumble. After scrolling through the first page of Google's options, I find that only 1 star diners and bars were open, so I listen to my stomach and roll off of my floor-bound mattress and onto the hardwood floor before standing up lazily and heading for my backpack, which had my wallet in it before heading out of the door. I lived right in the middle of the town and the drive here I saw plenty of places that could be open, shitty or not. 

After passing dark diners and dingy alleys, I eventually stumble upon a glowing building with a matching sign that read "Atmosphere". The windows were large and glew pink and blue, inside you could see a plethora of men, mainly college aged ones, dancing and drinking inside. This must be a bar or club, and bars and clubs have food. That thought was enough to coax me into jumping towards the door, that I hadnt realized was blocked by two bouncers. 

"Identification, sir." One spoke, looking straight ahead instead of looking at me, his hand held out waiting for my ID to be placed in it. He almost reselmbed a military troop. Stiff and unemotional. I simply grab my wallet out of my pocket and open it to show them the clear pocket in the front that revealed my legal driving licence. The man only moves his eyes to look at it before nodding and moving aside to let me in. I give a quick nod back before heading in. 

It was louder in here than the outside let me anticipate. It was probably loud enough for even Helen Keller to complain about the noise. There were more people near the entrance than anywhere else from what I could see. Drunk people loitering around the door and bar, it was like pushing through marmalade just to get to the bar, only to find out that ever seat was already taken. Why were so many people out at this time on a Wednesday? I really don't know. 

I scoot in between two people who were sitting at the bar to get to the bartender. I could hear both of the men complain but I couldn't be bothered with politeness at the moment. I was too hungry for that. 

"You got any snacks behind the bar?" 

"Only some bags of chips" the blonde bartender shrugged, the one a little bit farther away looming over to eavesdrop on the interaction. 

"I'll take whatever for is in this place." I replied quickly. Soon enough I was sitting in near a stage, not really paying any attention to what was going on on it. But by now I had learned one thing. It wasn't a bar. It was actually a strip club. The poles kinda gave it away, but I hadn't seen the stages before, let alone the poles. 

When I finish my bag, I silently sat in my leather chair that sat directly in front of the stage, and watched one of the strippers go around the pole. I honestly couldn't tell if they were male or female. The long hair and bra told me female, but the body type was telling me male. 

After a minute or two, the song had ended and the dancer had left the stage, being replaced by a lanky, twinkish man in women's lingerie. He was quiet adorable if I was being honest. He had on black heels, stockings, the whole shebang. He begins his dance, my eyes focused on him the entire time. He was incredibly talented. I never would have thought men could move like that in heels, but he was, and with ease. 

Our eyes meet around the middle of the song. His blue eyes staring into mine as he does a slow rotation around the pole. His eyes were mesmerizing, keeping my interest for longer than some of my longest relationships. 

The song ends with his eyes on me mine on his. Once I hear the song end, I feel myself feel with disappointment, thinking he might be leaving the stage now. But instead of leaving the stage, he gets on his knees on the stage and crawls right my way. I could feel eyes on us but I couldn't look away from him. He was took captivating to look away from in this moment. 

Once his face was standing just a few inches away from mine, his body leaning over the stage, he smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. By now my heart was racing, but my blood was going elsewhere. 

"Welcome to Atmosphere. What's your name?" He asked seductively. I swallow hard and let my lips part As I process his words. 

"Brian." I said quickly and nervously. His smile turns into a smirk as he nods. 

"Enjoy the rest of the show, Brian." He bit his lip and then turned around to crawl back to the pole as the next song began to play. 

Jesus, all I wanted was some food.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning and immediately begin unpacking since I hadn't gotten much done yesterday. As I unpacked pots and pans from one of the dented boxes, I could hear a knock on my door. I set down one of the pots i was holding but kept the pan in my other hand on me, just incase it turned dangerous. You never know in a city like this. 

I open the door with the pan ticked behind my back to be greeted by a tiny man in a black tee shirt and skinny jeans, holding a plate of well decorated sugar cookies. 

"Hi, my name is Jason. I'm your new neighbor.'' He smiled politely, shoving the plate in front of my my chest. I look down and hesitantly grab the plate.

"Brian..." I mumbled as I look at the plate of freshly baked cookies. They were set up into a perfect circle and the saran wrap on top read a note that said "for you, neighbor!"

I rip through the plastic quickly before placing a cookie in my mouth and opening the door more for him to come in. He seemed hesitant but still walked through the door. I nod and chew the surprisingly very good cookie and set the plate down on one of the boxes beside the door. 

"So, why'd you move here?" He asked, standing awkwardly near the incomplete sectional couch.

"Its the cheapest place in Los Angeles that doesn't have an infestation of something in each apartment." I shrug, taking another bite of the cookie. Jason chuckles and looks down at the wood floors. 

"What about you?" I questioned, sitting myself on top of one of the taller boxes. The boy shrugs and let's out a deep huff. 

"Moved here to get away from my old life. Old friends, old family, old everything were left behind."

"I hear ya', back in my home town, things were shit." I smile. I could see where he was coming from. Moving away and starting over was sometimes your onl option, I just wonder why he needed to. But I wasn't about to ask why, I just met him. I don't need to scare off my neighbor. 

The room remains still with awkward silence for several moments before I reach over and grab another cookie from the plate and walk over to him. 

"Maybe you can come over later and we can hang out. You know, once I have a couch and tv set up." Jason laughs and nods before heading for the door. 

"I'd like that. But beware, I've already made my first impression so I won’t be nearly as polite, just saying." He chuckled before leaving put the front door, leaving me alone in my wreck of an apartment. After he leaves, I continue to unpack and clean up the place to make it a little more livable. I set up the tv and put the cushions on the couch, as well as many other things like putting my bed frame together and making the bed and putting away some of my clothes. 

A couple of hours have past and I would say I was pretty productive. I went out and bought food from the grocery store and bought a bunch of alcohol on the way home before unpacking more of my belongings. I would say that for what it's worth, I'm nearly moved in. Besides boxes of miscellaneous items and old pictures that I pushed into my closet, the place looked great. 

At 9:25 a knock on the door fills the living room with sound, making me jump up from an accidental power nap I had taken on the tiny love seat. Jason must be back. I rub my eyes and yawn before standing up and answering the door. He wore the same outfit as earlier, except seemingly more clean somehow. 

"Hi." I smile and step aside for him to walk in the same as earlier. It kind of felt like Déjà vu, execpt the house was cleaner. He looks around silently, brushing his fingers across a few items as he examined them. I wasn't really sure what his business was looking at my things so closely, but I didn't have the heart to tell off the only person I know in this city. 

"Hey, erm," I cleared my throat, luckily catching his attention. He turns to me with big, happy eyes and smiles. 

"Did you want to do anything?"

"You have alcohol?" His grin seemed to widen while he spoke; it almost seems mischievous. I nod and point to the brown bag that sat on the floor beside the couch. He shuffles over to it and looks in, looking slightly disappointed. 

"You only have a beer and a half drunken bottle of wine?" He turns his head to face me with an amused smile. 

"I wasn't expecting to have to reach anyone's expectations on drinking. I usually do it alone anyway." I shrug and walk over to him, snatching the bag out of his hand with a smile. 

"How about we get to know each other by going out to a club and getting good drinks?" Once he said the word club, he pops into my mind. The stripper that asked for my name last night. Well, technically, this morning. I wonder if he's working again tonight. 

"I have a place in mind, if you don't mind me deciding." I raised and eyebrow at him and set the bag back down. He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. 

"I guess I am the guest. You decide." 

"Have you ever heard of a place called Atmosphere?" I asked him, tilting my head slightly. 

"The gay club? Yeah, my ex works there." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. I sigh with a shrug, thinking he might not want to go, ruining my plans of seeing the stripper tonight. 

"Do you not want to go-"

"No I'm going. I want to show off what he can't have anymore." The small brunette laughed. Well, I guess my plans (that never went off) are back on.


End file.
